


Turn My Way

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Romance, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Tension, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: When a strange woman enters the TARDIS without a word, it's only natural for Martha and Donna to be on guard. However, some of the decisions the Doctor makes after having seen her turn out to be... unexpected.





	1. The Woman

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Turn My Way**

**1\. The Woman**

It looked like an ordinary day on board the TARDIS. Even when someone has started unlocking the ship's door, possibly the Doctor, having remembered something supposedly needed on his _must-do-this-alone_ mission, it looked like something completely understandable and usual.

Only when the person who has unlocked the door has appeared to be someone unfamiliar did Martha let out a panicked sound. Yet it sounded nothing like a shout for help.

The fair-haired woman looked completely unfamiliar to both Martha Jones and to Donna Noble, who has arrived to check out on the new arrival at once.

The stranger looked too exhausted to even form a coherent sentence.“I need the Doctor... I need...”

“Look, dear! _Whoever you are._ The Doctor is coming. You can barely speak, you must have something to drink!” Donna noted, strangely worried. Her attempt in keeping her voice low has failed.

“Is it water you need?”

She nodded, but did not wait for anyone to bring her anything, finding herself at the console and starting to type in some sequences of numbers feverishly.

It was weird to them how it was clear the unexpected visitor has acknowledged her presence, yet she remained quiet, busy with... whatever that was.

Donna has addressed Martha instead. “Who is this woman? From where does she know how to put in all these codes into the... system? I mean, I think these _are_ codes, passwords, whatever?”

It seemed the uninvited visitor did not hear them, too involved in... doing whatever it was she was doing.

“Honestly, I think she's an intruder,” Donna deduced. “Possibly an alien.”

Rose Tyler sighed heavily, but continued putting some commands into the ship's console without a word.

* * *

The ginger was the first to come out of it. This ship was their responsibility!

“Who are you and what do you think you're doing?”

Rose turned to the two puzzled women, trying to speak as evenly as possible.“What does it look like?”

She knew exactly what _she_ looked like. A wreck. The tear stains on her face, even these must _still_ be there. However, it seemed the women did not notice or chose to ignore it.

“ _You_ tell us! The moment the Doctor gets back, he'll know what to do with you. For now, I insist you do nothing else,” Donna eyed her warily, ignoring the sudden wish to ask her if everything was all right. At the very least, she looked like someone after a very wild party.

Rose nodded, not objecting. “I suppose you'd like having me here, so that you could be sure I don't break anything.”

Martha smiled at her tensely, uncomfortable. “That would be best. Wait, while the Doctor's away, maybe you'd like to tell us something? About your intentions, for example?”

Martha was certain the Doctor would know how to deal with the woman or at least undo the damage she might have caused.

“If I stay alive by the time he's back, sure thing,” Rose muttered to herself, ignoring the fact she was already close to the point of dehydration.

“Look. We don't even know your name. I'm sure us knowing this much wouldn't hurt?”

“The Doctor knows both my name and my nickname. Saying it out loud would spoil the surprise.”

Donna rolled her eyes at her, but relented. Everyone had the right to have secrets. “All right. Would “the blonde girl” be a good alternative?”

“Yes.”

“Just another question. “From where do you know how to put in something akin to commands to the vessel?”

“I have some experience,” she spoke quietly. _In keeping death at bay._

“Okay.”

“Are you sure you need the Doctor? I have had some medical practice myself, if-” Martha hated the tense silence now surrounding them.

“I'd rather wait for him,” Rose cut the conversation off sharply. _He has what I need._

“As you wish,” Martha nodded. This woman did not look like someone willing to get involved in a chat. Secretly, she was almost expecting for the Doctor to kick the blonde out once he saw her.

Strangely, Martha's expectations were fulfilled. The other way around.

* * *

 

 

“What have you done?” The Doctor rushed to Rose the moment he entered the TARDIS. This jeopardy-friendly girl was the only one who knew the codes only another Time Lord could understand. She was either asking for his help, or-

He gulped, eyeing the one he thought was lost to him for good with an honest worry.

_Why are you here?_

Donna and Martha have shared a look. “We haven't done a thing!”

“That's what I mean!” The Doctor looked at them with an unnamed emotion. “You should have! Now I am the one needing to fix her up once again!”

“Wha-” Martha started to give him a question, but it was no longer necessary, as his lips found Rose's, even if the gesture did not last for more than a millisecond.

“Fix her up? Is she hurt?” Martha tried, incredulous. The Doctor, of all people, would never- Yet he just did.

“She's badly dehydrated, for one thing,” he glared at the girls. “You, Martha, should have noticed that much!”

“We have tried giving her water, but she-”

“Have you refused?” He addressed Rose quietly.

“No,” she mouthed.

He nodded at her understandingly. “For a to-be-doctor, you should have convinced her to drink! Forced her to, if need be!”

Martha nodded, uncomfortable, watching the Doctor apparently talking the visitor into drinking some water.

The Time Lord was visibly growing uneasy. “What are you two still doing here? Go for a walk, or, or-”

“What about this woman?” Donna looked at him curiously.

“She's my guest and my responsibility. Get the hell out of here!”

Shocked, both Martha and Donna have left without objections. “Come, let's get ourselves some ice-cream and ignore his Spaceman behaviour for the time being,” the ginger woman encouraged Martha.

* * *

 

Finally alone with the pink and yellow girl, he smiled at her.

“Rose... Do you know this step alone, travelling between dimensions, it might have damaged your systems greatly, possibly beyond repair!”

“I am still alive, see? Might have needed to enter some codes strenghtening my vital functions into the old girl's systems, but she did not object.”

He was stunned. “Are you sure this was a good idea?”

“I have not been near the end of my life yet. Employing my Bad Wolf side was not necessary.”

The Gallifreyan shook his head at her, uneasy. Only Rose could...“It seems to me you wouldn't have survived another hour, love. What have they done to you?”

Rose shrugged. “Nothing. I have kicked myself out of the bloody Pete's World with one intention only.”

The Doctor refused to believe her at first. Even he has refused to believe she would take such unfathomable risks only to get to him.

“Or have _they_? Kicked you out?” He was growing curious.

Rose has pulled up the sleeve of her shirt-blouse instead. A still fresh, yet visibly unfinished black tattoo was there on her shoulder. It looked painful.

“Torchwood?”

“They tried, but didn't manage.”

“Do you want this removed, _love_?” Rose was looking so vulnerable, so unusually weak and in need of his care that using this word has only felt natural.

“Yes, please.”

In a blink of an eye, the blue light of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver has removed every trace of the dreadful sign. _There you are, Rose!_

The look she gave him has made the Time Lord shake his head. Rose has not tried talking to him telepathically, not once.

_Telepathy. Have they taken this from you, as well?_

The Doctor's worry was understandable.

_No._

He sighed in relief. _Let's look at you,_ the Doctor smiled at Rose softly. _From what I can tell without taking you into the infirmary, Rose, your body's strong enough to heal itself._ “You haven't made a single error when inserting these complicated codes into the TARDIS. That means a lot for someone travelling without a vessel, let me tell you!” He eyed her in sincere admiration.

_I have still missed the TARDIS by a couple hundred of metres._

The Doctor grinned at her. _Have you ever tried materialising inside a ship before?_

_No, but I thought-_

“Stop it. You have got to meet Donna and Martha, that's a good thing, yes?”

“They don't trust me,” Rose shrugged.

“Why should they?” The Doctor breathed into her. “Some healthy distrust saves lives,” he smirked.

“Or ruins them,” she said quietly.

Her words have almost been proven true soon enough, at least for one of the girls.

 

“Hush now, love. We have wasted way too much time already, don't you think?”

She exhaled, happily accepting the one thing easy to grant her. His fingers in her hair, their lips craving for the touch and accepting the other fulfilling their silent need eagerly...

They have been careful.

Apparently, _careful_ was not careful enough.

It did not take long for Donna to walk into something she was shocked to see. “Find a room!” were the first words on her lips.

Martha was nowhere less shocked, but she was much quicker to make unjustified conclusions.

“Leave them,” she hissed, feeling as if she had been slapped with a wet sheet. The Doctor was _not_ supposed to be snogging around with strangers! So what if she was good with technologies? This did not give her the right-

“Some uncommonly educated harlot, that's all she is," the dark-skinned woman spat disdainfully, hoping the woman has heard her.

Rose's breathing stilled, her eyes starting to burn gold that very second.

The Doctor refused to let go of her. Rose was not okay just yet. Or at least he has chosen to believe so.

The Time Lord has turned to Martha Jones, a very clear message in his eyes. This time, he did not feel like tolerating such behaviour from anyone, a companion or not.

“Pack your things, Martha Jones. You are going home,” he thundered.

“Why? What have I done?” She couldn't understand. “Did I-”

“For good,” he added, his voice emotionless.

“Insulting her is insulting me,” the Doctor spoke evenly. “What about you, Donna? What do _you_ think?”

The ginger was not going to make the same mistake. “I think you two look good together!” She hurried to say.

He nodded, already expecting for some kind of reasonable reaction from Donna. Martha was her friend, more or less...

“Isn't this a hurried decision on your part? About Martha?” The redhead spoke almost accusingly.

The Doctor turned to Rose. “What do _you_ say?” _Rose?_

The fair girl looked puzzled for a moment, but did not allow her Tyler genes to break out. “She is your companion. Your friend. _I_ have only just returned. It's for you to decide,” Rose spoke, only looking at the Time Lord.

“I _have_ , the moment she has expressed her most recent opinion about you,” he sounded unmoved. Nobody, not even a travelling mate, was ever going to break their new beginning apart!

“I am sorry!” Losing the time of her life because of this misunderstanding was not worth it, she knew.

“It's already too late for that, Martha. Some mistakes can only be made once,” he spoke dryly.

“But, but-” Martha Jones understood she was clutching at straws now, looking at the unfamiliar girl with an unuttered apology.

The fair companion nodded at her. “Allow her to stay and make up for this,” Rose sighed, knowing of the Doctor's desire to give everyone a chance.

“Just this once," he agreed reluctantly. “Only for you,” the Doctor eyed the girl with adoration.

“Thank you,” Martha muttered, deeply uncomfortable. “Is there something I could help... the two of you with?” The looks this guest and the Doctor shared were making _her_ feel ashamed.

Donna rolled her eyes at Martha. “'Leave them' has been the one suggestion I'm eager to follow.”


	2. Games

**Previously...**

“ _Thank you,” Martha muttered, deeply uncomfortable. “Is there something I could help... the two of you with?” The looks this guest and the Doctor shared were making_ her _feel ashamed._

_Donna rolled her eyes at Martha. “'Leave them' has been the one suggestion I'm eager to follow.”_

 

* * *

 

**Turn My Way**

**2\. Games**

 

 

Martha did not object, only looking at Donna questioningly the moment they were away from them.

“I think you should be happy,” the redhead spoke to her friend soothingly. “You have evaded being kicked out from the TARDIS with the help of the one who could have just as easily agreed to the Doctor's decision, with you having insulted her openly!”

“I have apologised,” she reminded her patiently, not seeing any reason in reminding her of her _one_ foolish mistake.

“I would have thought better about my decision if I were in her shoes,” Donna admitted. “You're just lucky this girl has happened to be as kind as she was.”

“Aren't we? Maybe it would have been better if we had found a way to somehow block her way in, or-”

“She's had a key,” Donna Noble reminded her. “This alone should have told us _something_!”

The dark-skinned companion could see the logic behind her words.

“Do you think she's someone special?”

The ginger grinned at her friend smugly. “From what I've seen.”

Martha shook her head. “I thought the Doctor was above these things!”

“Which makes it all right for you to try and lure _these things_ , as you call it, out of him?”

“So what if I do?” The medical student was suddenly feeling unjustly attacked.

“You mean you _have tried_ , Donna corrected. “This incident has only reminded us we must be more careful when addressing things we're not fully sure about.”

“True.”

“However,” Donna looked at her friend mischievously, “we can try to find out something more about this woman ourselves, don't you think?”

Martha eyed the ginger dubiously. “She's clearly someone important for the Doctor.”

“So? Does that make her exceptional? She’s human, like us. You can’t say no to us performing some investigation!”

“Only to have one of us kicked out, for good this time?” Martha was dubious, pushing her curiosity away. She valued her place aboard the TARDIS greatly, even if this meant forgetting working on her incessant efforts to lure the Doctor to her side. “Who can say we won’t come up on them in some compromising situation?” She reasoned. _That_ would undoubtedly mean the end of her time travelling adventure. Martha was not completely certain if she could keep her mouth shut about something this…  _atrocious_.

Donna was not afraid of anything, it seemed. “If the Doctor and this woman are lovers, which they must be - nothing too unfixable can happen. An apology, a promise to be more careful - you know, the usual?”

Martha shook her head. Did Donna even understand the gravity of this situation? It was likely one wrong word would mean the end to their lives as they knew it.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose were having a completely different conversation.

"Have you noticed, Rose, if the unfinished Torchwood tattoo has made you feel extremely weary, no matter what you did?" The Doctor caught a glimpse of realisation in her eyes.

Rose blinked, connecting the dots. "Is this why-"

He nodded. "Had they known about us, it could have ended much worse," the look he gave her was a wordless declaration of love.

"Yes. Are you sure my unexpected arrival did not cause some irreparable damage? I swear, I did not-"

"My lone traveller," he spoke fondly. "You have travelled on your own, only our telepathic bond and your connection with the TARDIS guiding you! Do you think I would be standing here otherwise?”

She smiled at him, unable to hide a bitter note in her voice. “You mean, you would choose the universe over me.”

The Doctor was absolutely certain he would _never_ do that, not when his Rose was _finally_ standing here, so close to him, so easy to-

“Does this anger you?"

"It infuriates me,” the Time Lady exhaled. “To think you would-”

The Doctor looked at her, completely honest. _Never think that. I would never… We have promised each other forever. My love. My Rose. My Time Lady._

Rose has stopped him with one look. _I know, my Doctor. But we can’t keep playing the_ guess who she is _for much longer._

“Are you sure?”

“I am. We have pretended to be a couple so many times in the past it's almost terrifying you now want to deny the fact that we _are._ ”

“Not an ordinary couple. We’re _bonded_ , love!” 

 _Yes,_ Rose breathed at him, partly expecting of the Doctor to find a reason to pull away, but he did no such thing. This time, he was completely certain of one thing - keeping his bond-mate by his side at all costs and under any circumstances went without saying.

Rose inhaled, not daring - not _wanting_ to object. They have wasted too much time fighting the universe and things once seeming impossible to overcome.

Yet, here they were, together again. _Forever,_ the Time Lady sent him, happy to sense his mind welcoming hers, just like on the first time their minds were united.

 _You are a part of me, just as I am a part of you, Rose,_ he reminded her, smiling softly.

“Luckily for us, it's impossible to forget,” the girl was visibly trembling with excitement and delight.

Just a day ago, Rose Tyler was still uncertain whether the path the old girl has drawn inside her mind was going to lead her back to the Doctor. Because completely trusting someone could have cost her dearly inside the parallel universe.

Now, however, everything was just the way it was supposed to be. With no possessive members of Torchwood trying to make sure Rose was marked as theirs…

“Do you think I’d have allowed them work on the tattoo without objections? They have drugged me to make sure I was too weak to do anything about it!”

The Doctor looked at Rose proudly. “However, they didn't know any attempt of theirs was doomed to fail,” he grinned. “What have you done to make them stop? Bad Wolf, perhaps?”

“I couldn't allow myself such a mistake. They would have locked me up, for good. I have succeeded in making everyone think I am an exceptional person they absolutely need in their working place. Being the daughter of the director has worked as a bonus… At first.”

“What do you mean?”

“They started noticing my unusual behaviour. Some of the abilities ordinary people rarely possess.”

The Doctor nodded at her understandingly. _I hope nothing too unpleasant has taken place? Excluding-_

Rose exhaled. “Other than them trying to mark me as theirs by injecting some mind-numbing dye under my skin?”

The Doctor shuddered, pulling Rose into an embrace. _I swear to you, love-_

“Don’t swear. Do the best you can, just as I do,” she spoke quietly.

“Protecting one’s bond-mate goes without question, Rose. Even if it includes risking my life for yours. The telepathic bond, it’s…”

Rose breathed out, recalling just what it meant for the two of them. _Eternal. A promise of forever. Yes. No matter how long ago we have formed the bond, it stays true and never falters in my mind and in my hearts._

The Doctor grinned at her, excited. “Almost word-for-word, love. Your improved memory will never cease to impress me!”

The Time Lady shrugged. “That’s what I get for becoming one of our kind.”

_I meant this as a compliment, lover!_

_I know,_ Rose sent him a picture of something she knew the Doctor would never forget.

He pulled her into a snog right away, unable to control himself. _Is this what you want, Rose?_ The Doctor’s mind was suddenly filled with a myriad of pleasant memories of them together, just a few days since their telepathic bond has been formed.

 _I want… I want a lot of things,_ Rose breathed at him, intensifying the snog greatly. _I do understand we can’t… We’re not alone and we-_

“We can do anything. _Anything._ Anywhere. Anytime.” _My love._

Rose sighed at the Time Lord blissfully. _I know we can. I can sense you want to, nowhere less than I do. But your companions don’t trust me and I don’t think they are going to any time soon,_ she sent him, her thoughts feeling completely serious.

The Doctor’s grin took up half of his face. _Are you implying we are going to pretend Donna and Martha don’t exist and do… things anyway?_

Rose looked at him as if he were bonkers, but was now grinning like a loon, anyway. “I didn’t mean it like that, exactly.”

_But?_

“We could hide ourselves somewhere aboard the TARDIS for the time being...”

_Or?_

_Or we could do it just as you suggested and make me get two enemies on board,_ Rose’s grin has faded slightly.

The Doctor kissed her, his look apologetic. “I didn’t think about it.”

 _I didn’t say no,_ she teased him.

 


End file.
